


for you i would get beat (to smithereens)

by fxbricxtedrexlity



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Girl Penis, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxbricxtedrexlity/pseuds/fxbricxtedrexlity
Summary: mina thinks a lot about how chaeyoung doesn’t act like a typical alpha. then her rut hits unexpectedly and almost maul a man twice her size for talking to mina. well, then.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 265





	for you i would get beat (to smithereens)

**Author's Note:**

> a tad bit of warning before you proceed :)
> 
> this fic contains explicit sexual content and a woman with a penis
> 
> if some of the warnings put you off, please press the back button now :)
> 
> relationship between twice’s mina and chaeyoung
> 
> i respect each and every one of the characters and real people i used in this fic
> 
> I guess that’s all, please enjoy :)

for you i would get beat (to smithereens)

**::**

_you know_

_i’ve always been collected, calm and chill_

_and you know_

_i never look for conflict for the thrill_

_but if I’m feeling_

_someone stepping towards you, can’t describe_

_just want I’m feeling_

_for you, I’d go_

_step to a dude much bigger than me_

_smithereens; twenty one pilots_

**::**

Mina looks up briefly as the door opens, the sounds from her headphones taking her attention back to the FPS game she was playing. Chaeyoung stands by her side, just looking at her PC screen, fiddling with the end of Mina’s hair

She continues playing, albeit a little distracted with the alpha beside her.

“Hello,” Mina greets, eyes not leaving her game. “, need anything?”

Chaeyoung doesn’t say anything, just looks a little confused.

“I honestly don’t know why I’m here. You know that thing in the Sims where your action gets cancelled? I think it happened to me.” She whispers, Mina knowing that her attempt at the game joke was solely for her, looking around Mina’s room as if the answers are written on the wall. “You don’t mind me crashing on your bed for a bit?”

It’s already 10PM, most of the other members either watching a movie in the living room or getting enough sleep in their system before their comeback schedule picks up again.

“If you don’t mind the sound of the mouse and keyboard, then go ahead.”

Mina eyes the alpha, watches as Chaeyoung slips under her covers facing her. She smiles, private and just for the woman in front of her.

When Mina stretches her back, it’s already 1AM, the rest of the apartment quiet. Chaeyoung is on her stomach, snoring loudly, face free from the contorted confusion she has on when she when in Mina’s room.

She slips under the covers, doesn’t mind when Chaeyoung’s arm lands a little bit too roughly on her belly. The alpha’s a natural clinger in her sleep, always denies it when she’s awake.

Mina wakes up to a warm breath on the back of her neck and a kiss pressed on the skin there, trying to huddle backwards to the body spooning her but Chaeyoung slips away right after.

Her sheets smell like Chaeyoung the whole day.

**::**

There’s only one slice of pizza left on the box.

Mina eyes it then looks around the living room. Everyone’s in their various stages of goofing around, watching the drama Nayeon and Chaeyoung’s obsessed with lately, and munching on their slices peacefully.

If she were to take the slice now, no one would even notice, and she won’t get whined at like when Momo took the last slice the last time they’ve had pizza, everyone whining at the alpha until she apologized heavily—head on the floor and everything—and the two boxes tonight came from Momo’s wallet.

Point is: Mina’s still really hungry even after three slices but she doesn’t want to risk being the one who takes the last piece.

She’s startled with her intense staring match with the pizza when she felt a hand reaching over her thigh, squeezing the meat of her leg once.

Chaeyoung’s still got her eyes on the television, one hand holding a pizza slice with the crust gone. She’s the type to eat the crust first then around which part of the pizza has the most toppings. Not that Mina noticed deliberately, but. She reasons it comes with living with someone for a long time.

“Here,” Chaeyoung whispers, hands over her own pizza slice sans the crust. It doesn’t bother Mina. The crust from her last three slices went directly to Chaeyoung’s mouth, anyway. Then she reaches forward, her front bumping against Mina’s side as she reaches over the box and takes that one, instead.

The movement catches Sana’s eyes, exclaiming loudly to jostle everyone from their quiet dinner.

“Chae took the last slice!”

All head swivel in their direction, all eyes on the last slice even though everyone still has theirs in their own hand.

“I was just taking the crust, ‘m already full anyway.”

Jihyo ended up taking the last slice, feeding everyone with proportioned bites.

Momo pouts. “I was setting up that last slice as a trap.”

Because of that, Jihyo made her pay for another two boxes next time.

Mina sinks back into the couch, flinching when she leans against Chaeyoung’s shoulder instead. The alpha just raised an eyebrow, an arm looping around Mina’s shoulders and the tugs the older woman back against her shoulder, not removing her arm until Mina’s comfortably nestled against her side.

She senses the alpha’s attention back to the television.

Mina’s fascinated most time, about how Chaeyoung doesn’t really act like a typical alpha. There are times when Jihyo, Momo, and Sana certainly fills their secondary roll more prominently. Like how their leader, well, leads and mostly talks on TWICE’s behalf; like how Momo uses her charm for taking charge in talking to other celebrities or employees working for them; like how Sana makes sure she provides for the omegas in cuddles and attention, hovering closely when anyone needs anything.

Chaeyoung’s mistaken for a beta more often than not, her disposition more subdued and docile than how alphas are portrayed to be.

The alpha arranges her shoulders, more comfortably slotting Mina’s face against her. Chaeyoung breathes in, her nose dangerously close to Mina’s temple, then sagging against the couch like all she needs is a whiff of Mina’s scent and the omega close to her to relax.

That’s never happened before.

“You okay?”

Chaeyoung nods, lips tightly pressed. “Just feel tired, I guess.”

Mina leaves it at that.

**::**

“Bro, I asked you a question.”

The whine in Dahyun’s voice takes Mina’s attention from the stove to look behind her. The three youngest are seated in the breakfast bar, brainstorming ideas for another School Meal Club episode under the behest of the fans.

Chaeyoung blinks rapidly, her blank stare in Mina’s general direction broken as Dahyun flails her arms in front of her.

“Sorry, I spaced out for a moment.” She turns to the colorful notebook Tzuyu’s currently doodling on, the beta seemingly stuck on writing _mukbang_ over and over. “This sounds fun.”

Dahyun pouts at the lack of response, sighing a _meeting adjourned_ before the omega is scooped up by Sana, the alpha smothering her with _why’s my baby sad?_ Tzuyu takes the notebook with her, Jeongyeon laughing from where she was chopping vegetables when the beta stubs her toe against a table.

Chaeyoung moves beside her, shooing Mina by taking the ladle out of her hands and looking at the pan, eyes out of focus.

“You’ve been spacing out more frequently lately,” Mina says, taking the vegetables from Jeongyeon when the older beta leaves with a _don’t want to get stuck with a couple—Nabong! We’re playing games!_

“That noticeable?”

Mina hums, bumping her hip against Chaeyoung as she dumps the ingredients, the sizzle of the pan taking over the noise in their conversation.

“Why don’t you lay down for a bit,” she says, taking back the ladle after witnessing the alpha stir absentmindedly, sauce spilling from the edge. “I’ll call you when dinner’s done.”

Chaeyoung’s halfway out of the kitchen when she backtracks. “Can I crash on your bed again? Promise I won’t sleep this time.”

Half an hour later, when most of the noise is coming from the dining room as the members clamor over the food, Mina slips away to fetch the younger woman. She catches Chaeyoung wrapped up in her blanket, the alpha’s face the only thing visible from the bundle of sheets.

“You certainly made yourself at home.”

Chaeyoung smiles lopsidedly, dazed. “Join me.”

Mina shakes her head. “Dinner’s ready, let’s go.”

Chaeyoung sighs, a little sad, but after she attaches herself to Mina’s back all the way to the dining room, she seems to be more present than before.

**::**

Something’s definitely weird.

Mina’s sitting in a corner, a table cleared out specifically for her to place her laptop and once she’s got her earphones plugged in, no one generally bothers her except for when their make up person asks her for a powder touch up or Jihyo bounding over to rehash their schedule, what she’ll say, and wishes her luck in her game.

And usually, Chaeyoung leaves her alone, playing with the others, dancing with Momo, or making crazy Instagram stories with Jeongyeon. She most _definitely_ doesn’t sit next to Mina, looking bored, leg bouncing under the table and jostling Mina with every bounce.

“Why aren’t you playing with them?” Mina asks, Chaeyoung’s breath hitting the back of her hand as she huffs.

“Can’t I sit here with you?” Her tone is clipped, irritated, and Mina pauses her game to look at Chaeyoung directly. The younger woman has the decency to look sheepish. “Sorry, just,” she lowers her head, voice muffled by her arms.

“I can’t hear you, Chaeng,” Mina tugs at her arm until the alpha presses her cheek against the cool table, looking up at Mina with an adorable set on her eyebrows.

“Dunno, just wanna be close to you, I guess.”

A smile worms it’s way unto Mina’s lips, resisting the urge to coo at the younger woman and Chaeyoung hides her face again, the tips of her ears blushing red.

She lets the alpha stay, pressed against her side, looking bored at her game but listens attentively when Mina tells her that _no, Chaeng, you can’t keep the spiders as pets_ and generally one of the most annoying backseat gamers Mina has had the pleasure of meeting.

And that’s saying a lot because she knows how overbearing her older brother can be when he watches her play.

Somehow, the thought of Chaeyoung getting mad at the zombie for killing Mina in the middle of exploring a fortress is endearing enough that she presses a kiss to the alpha’s cheeks.

Chaeyoung smiles, knees bumping against Mina’s. “Guess I should watch more often.”

**::**

It’s a relatively small party with no paparazzi inside, the flashes stopped the moment the heavy front doors of the venue closed. There are business people milling around, JYP in the middle of it all, being his usual charming self.

TWICE just needed to show up for a bit, shake some hands of who are essentially their investors, and then they can go home. Maybe snag a few bottles of champagne for their trouble.

The guy that slithered up next to Mina was a beta, dressed sharply and smelling like expensive perfume. He was polite enough, not too chatty and not to invasive like a few others; kept a respectable distance as he wishes her luck for the upcoming comeback.

He reaches out, not even for a handshake, but just to take Mina’s empty flute when Chaeyoung comes barreling in, a heaving chest and her eyebrows furrowed in anger.

“Don’t fucking touch her.” A growl was laced in her voice, pressing her body back against Mina in a manner the omega’s never seen from the younger woman before.

Mina catches her wrist, pleading with her eyes for the beta to go. She watches him then tugs the agitated alpha to a darker hallway leading to the comfort rooms.

“What did you do that for?” The question raises Chaeyoung’s hackles, growl now pointed at Mina. “You’re lucky he moved away, he’s almost twice your height, Chae.”

The younger woman blows out a breath, offended, raking an impatient hand through her hair. “What? You think I can’t handle him?” Her frustration spills in every inch of her body, movements jerky as she tries to fix her hair back. “You know what? Call him back, I don’t even care.”

Mina tries to sooth the agitated alpha with her pheromones, reaching out and drawing soothing lines along the inside of Chaeyoung’s wrists.

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

Chaeyoung’s body softens. “’s not fair,” she breathes out, leaning against the wall as her body crumbles under the thrall of the omega’s scent. “I’m sorry, dunno what happened to me.”

“It’s okay,” Mina whispers, tugging Chaeyoung’s hair behind an ear. “It was kind of hot, to be honest.”

A goofy smile, Chaeyoung’s tiger-like fangs peeking out from her top lip. “Keeping that in mind.”

They move in for a hug, Mina pressing her face against the spot against Chaeyoung’s neck when—

“Wait,” she pulls back, confused, taking another whiff of the alpha’s scent just to make sure. “Chae, you’re in rut.”

That seems to wake Chaeyoung, eyes widening. “Impossible,” she brings her wrist up to her nose, horror settling in when she realizes that her scent already changed, spiked with spice laced in her usual citrus scent. “, I took my suppressants, this isn’t supposed to happen.”

“We have a comeback soon,” Mina tells her, already taking her phone out of her purse, Jihyo’s number already ringing on the screen.

Chaeyoung leans her head against Mina’s shoulders. “Fuck.”

Mina rarely curses but yeah, _fuck_.

**::**

She goes with Chaeyoung’s check up the next day, hand clasped with the alpha.

“Son Chaeyoung?” A nurse calls. “Come through here, please.”

The doctor goes straight to the point, telling the alpha that since she’s been under the dose of heavy high-grade suppressants for so long, her body’s undergoing a rut-fever, similar to the one alpha’s usually get when they present.

It’s not a full rut, not as intense, but still causes discomfort.

“We’re having a comeback in a week; will this pass before then?”

The doctor looks grim, fixing his glasses as he pulls out a chart. “Unfortunately, this is one of the rare side effects of the suppressants you’re taking and it’s on a case to case basis. There’s no definitive timeframe but,” he coughs, looking intentionally at Mina. “, if an alpha’s instincts are placated, usually sexually for your age, the fever may break.”

Well, then.

**::**

“You don’t have to do this,” Chaeyoung tries to get up from Mina’s bed.

The omega fixes her a stern glare, a hand firm at the middle of the alpha’s chest. “Do you want me to call Nayeon-unnie or Dahyun instead?”

Chaeyoung lies back, smashing a pillow on her face. It’s not like they haven’t done it before. But under these circumstances seems a lot more intense. Chaeyoung’s embarrassed that the bulge in her sweatpants is already raring to go at the simple sight of Mina on top of her.

“No,” she answers, swatting at the finger poking at her side.

Mina casually takes of her shirt, hair tousled as she tugs it off, and Chaeyoung peeks from under the pillow. She laughs when Mina slaps her stomach, hiding back under the pillow.

“If you want to hide under there, be my guest,” fingers hook under her sweatpants, Mina prying it off of her unmoving hips. She changes her mind and leaves Chaeyoung’s boxers are in plain view, hopping off of the alpha. “I’ll room with Sana tonight since you don’t want to, anyway.”

The pillow is thrown all the way across the room, narrowly missing Mina’s PC, and she’s suddenly turned, Chaeyoung now on top of her with a serious expression. It’s vaguely frightening.

Chaeyoung took of her own shirt, getting her sweatpants out of the way in a flash and takes Mina’s short along with it. She drops her hips suddenly, Mina craning her neck in response to the sudden pleasure spiking up her body.

The younger woman grinds softly against her, breath painting the skin of Mina’s neck as she presses her lips against it.

“Feel that?” Chaeyoung asks in a particularly hard thrust, the fabric of her underwear catching against the wetness in the middle of Mina’s own. “Saw you eyeing it earlier so don’t you dare tell me that I don’t want you.”

Mina melts on the bed pliantly, letting the alpha scent her, nipping on her neck and sucking at the thin skin. The alpha’s never been this forward before, always retreating back when she does something even remotely alpha-esque.

“Come on,” she tries to urge the alpha, canting her hips up, pressing the cock more firmly against her and to also slip her underwear past her hips.

Eyes rimmed red, Chaeyoung lets the omega peel both of their underwear off, keeping herself upright with both hands planted by Mina’s head. She grunts as wet skin hits the underside of her cock, dropping her head onto Mina’s shoulders and resumes in grinding her cock tight thrusts, the head knocking against the omega’s clit with every pass.

Mina always moans in the most beautiful way Chaeyoung has ever heard, the sound always waking an instinct inside her that muddles her brain.

“Gonna go inside,” she whispers, voice reverent with how Mina’s nails are scratching at her back lightly, can’t seem to keep her hands still.

Mina screams, pulling the alpha flush against her body. Chaeyoung relinquishes her arms from supporting herself, going with Mina’s insistence of being skin-to-skin with the alpha.

This position is their favorite, always ends up with this one way or the other. It’s a lot more intimate than others with the way Chaeyoung kisses up a slew of hickeys against Mina’s neck and broad shoulders. She’s always loved the omega’s shoulders, the broadness of it unusual for omegas but allowing her to more surface to paint her lips on.

Her abdomen is pressed tightly against Mina’s clit, rubbing against every thrust.

Chaeyoung lifts her head for a moment, pressing a searing kiss against Mina’s lips. “I’m sorry,” she whispers, Mina opening her eyes blearily at the apology, confused.

She screams when the alpha gets up, kneeling on the bed, hands firm on Mina’s hips and she _pounds_ away.

“You feel so good,” Chaeyoung babbles, hands roaming from bruising hips to pinch at sensitive nipples, feeling walls clench tightly against her. “, always so perfect.”

Mina sobs, feeling the angle rub relentlessly against a spot inside her that just turns her voice raw, feeling overwhelmed by the pace, the pressure, and how much the intensity and savageness _does_ it for her.

She comes with a broken cry, hands cupping Chaeyoung’s cheeks in an effort to kiss the alpha. “One more, come on, one more,” the alpha kisses the words against her tear-stained cheeks, Mina not noticing she was so overwhelmed from the pleasure that she started crying.

Chaeyoung arranges her body, putting one of her legs atop the alpha’s shoulders.

“Oh! _Chaeyoung!”_ she wails, head thrashing side to side, pillows getting thrown off the edge of the bed because of their fucking.

She chances to open her eyes and sees the alpha’s gaze unfocused, eyes glassy and grip too tight against her lifted leg.

“Baby,” she moans, the sound breaking off in a scream when Chaeyoung collapses on top of her, hips picking their pace in response to the pet name. “, you’re so good, so good baby.”

Chaeyoung moans, the sound feminine and familiar, shuddering as her orgasms rolls through her unexpectedly. She thrusts deeper, hips churning as she releases, and the reaction of Mina’s body to the feel of the alpha’s ejaculation inside her has her shaking, another orgasm tugged from inside her.

She feels herself floating, vaguely feeling Chaeyoung dropping her leg back on the bed, the dip as the alpha leaves the bed and reaches for a wash cloth, reverently licking in between her legs to clean up their mess and wiping her clean

“I love you,” Chaeyoung says, pressing a kiss against the skin of her thigh, the red in her eyes abating slowly.

Mina reaches a hand in between her legs, pulls the alpha’s hair back lovingly as she pinches a cheek. “I love you too, you dork.”

**::**

After an hour of just basking in their afterglow, Chaeyoung laughs when Mina’s stomach growls. The clock reads just shy of 11PM and they’re sure that someone’s bound to be looting their pantry for a midnight snack too.

In the living room is a disgruntled looking Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Jihyo, and Tzuyu, all glaring at their direction.

“Woah, what happened?” Chaeyoung asks, Mina’s hand in hers.

Jihyo scoffs. “If you told us before hand that you two will fuck and that Chaeng’s having her rut, we could’ve been prepared, you know?”

And then there was the unmistakable sound of Dahyun’s moan, followed by Momo’s and Sana’s.

Color floods both of their cheeks. “Did we—” Jihyo cuts of Mina’s question.

“Triggered mine, Sana, and Momo’s ruts? Yeah, you sure did.”

Chaeyoung hides behind Mina, trying to stifle her laughter. She stops when the omega slaps her shoulder. With a decency too look embarrassed under their leader’s glare, Chaeyoung murmurs a _sorry_.

“It’s okay,” Jihyo says, running a hand through her hair. “It’s just for a night, right?”

Oh, how foolish of them to think that.

The next day, Chaeyoung wakes up in Mina’s bed feeling way too hot and then she smells it. _Mina’s in heat_. And if she sniffs the air hard enough, there’s also the unmistakable smell of Dahyun and Nayeon’s heat.

And they have their comeback in a week.

Oh, boy.

**::**

end.

**::**

thank you and have a good one!

**Author's Note:**

> **follow the link/s on my[ twitter ](https://twitter.com/rexwrites/status/1341058168483315712?s=20)for updates and if you want to be my friend! :D **


End file.
